Kangae
by aerkei
Summary: Oh Kami-sama, sungguh ku sangat mencintainya, warna matanya yang semanis madu, rambutnya yang secerah mentari senja, dan garis rahangnya yang tegas [Rukia]. diam adalah kekesalan terindah yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa harus menyakitimu [Ichigo]. One-shoot/ichiruki inside/AU/story & chara OOC parah/DLDR/edited


Edited version, berdasar kritik dan saran dari buah plum, semoga aja bisa sesuai, kalau belum bisa, gomen...Kei memang bukan penulis yang baik .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bleach milik Tite Kubo _sama_**

 **AU, OC, i warn you, klik back sebelum menyesal T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih bergemuruh diselingi kilatan cahaya bak blitz kamera era kini, meskipun gelegarnya tak segarang sang ombak. Hawa dinginnya membelai kulit kasarku, menusuk dan membekukan tiap sudut ruang yang hanya berukuran 3x3 meter ini. Jika kalian perhatikan, bahkan ia sanggup menciptakan kristalan es di sekeliling list jendela buram. Heningnya suasana menambah dramatis keadaan malam ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat, hanya terdengar gemuruh yang ditemani kilatan guntur.

Langit Karakuka masihlah terbalut awan putih, pertanda bahwa hujan tak hanya sekedar _fade transition_ , namun ia berencana untuk melakukan reka adegan _slow motion_. Masih kupandang langit dengan muram, _untuk apa harus tersenyum, jika ia pun tak memberikan keindahan_ , sekiranya itulah pembelaanku atas hujan. Hujan yang dulu sempat terhapus darinya, namun kini beranjak mencengkram duniaku.

.

.

.

Kuarahkan mataku ke arah lain, menatap ranjang yang bahkan kapuknya telah menyembul keluar. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan mansion yang selama ini kutinggali bersama para butler karena _Otou-sama_ dan _Oka-sama_ sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnisnya. Namun ruangan ini indah, walau tanpa _spring bed_ berbulu angsa, karena didekatnya sedang duduk seorang lelaki, tampan dan terlihat begitu menawan. Kutatap ia dengan tatapan, rasa, dan senyuman yang sama. Kupanggil namanya perlahan, dengan penuh rasa sayang, bahkan kuselipkan sedikit nada manja yang menggoda, merayunya. _Oh Kami-sama, sungguh aku sangat mencintainya, warna matanya yang semanis madu, rambutnya yang secerah mentari senja, dan garis rahangnya yang tegas_. Namun ia masih dengan gaya yang sama, tak menggubrisku sedikitpun, rahangnya masih terlihat keras, pertanda bahwa ia memendam amarah. Ia memang begitu, tak gemar berkoar meluapkan amarahnya, _diam adalah kekesalan terindah yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa harus menyakitimu_ , selalu itu yang ia jadikan alasan. Kudekati ia perlahan, ia tetap bergeming, perlahan kusandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang bidang.

"Sayang jangan marah ya, aku kan sudah minta maaf." Pintaku lembut, namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

.

.

.

Kuulang kembali roll film dalam memory otak ini, pagi itu begitu cerah karena senyuman sang fajar.

"Kuchiki san, kau pakai baju apa hari ini? jadi _fitting_ hari ini?" Celoteh Inoue, sahabatku, dari balik novel kesukaannya.

"Hm ... kurasa ini lebih baik, kuning cocok untuk kulitku, ah ya kami akan _fitting_ ke butik Yumichika hari ini." Kupandang pantulan diriku di cermin, warna kuning terlihat kian cerah melapisi kulitku yang seputih salju.

"Akh ... cantiknya, pasti cinta Kurosaki-kun semakin berlipat-lipat ke Kuchiki-san." Ucapnya antusias dengan binar bahagia yang begitu kentara.

"Kau seperti tak mengenalnya saja Inoue, _he's so stoic!_ " Ucapku pasrah namun tetap berharap ucapan Inoue menjadi kenyataan.

"Rukia, kau harus menyediakan segudang kesabaran jika berhadapan dengan Ichigo." Seru Tatsuki menambahkan.

.

.

.

Derum mobil diluar pagar membuyarkan percakapan kami. Sekali lagi kucermati penampilanku dengan seksama, _cantik, pasti dia suka_. Suara hak sepatu yang berpadu dengan lantai menambah manis suasana pagi ini. Ia menatapku sesaat, tertegun, namun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Ia bukanlah sosok lelaki yang pandai menguntai kata, bukan pula seorang yang pandai menjual berbagai brand terkemuka demi menunjukkan apa itu cinta. Walaupun ia sangat bisa melakukannya, dia adalah CEO salah satu perusahaan ternama di Karakura yang bisnisnya telah berkembang hingga ke mancanegara. Ia hanya sosok lelaki sederhana yang menunjukkan perasaannya dengan tindakan, yang akan selalu ada di depan saat kejahatan mendekat. Ia akan selalu meninggalkan semua kesibukannya hanya untuk berada disini dan mengusap air mataku, meskipun kerap kali air mata itu jatuh hanya karena aku gagal bersaing dalam _big sale_ di sebuah mall.

"Ichigo, ada yang aneh denganku? kenapa kau diam saja tawake!"

"Hei midget kau itu sudah cantik dan spesial, jadi tanpa baju mahal pun akan tetap spesial." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum. _"O_ h iya, kubelikan ini untukmu." Tambahnya seraya memberikan boneka Chappy limited edition padaku.

"Arigatou." Ucapku singkat. "Kau kenapa selalu baik padaku Ichi? Kalau aku salah kau hanya diam, belum pernah kau marah lalu menghilang dan tenggelam dalam dunia bisnismu itu."

"Rukia, kan hubungan kita baik-baik aja, kau ingin kita bertengkar hah? Cukup saat sekolah saja kan, kita sudah dewasa." Ia melirikku heran.

"Mmmm, tak apa, aku hanya merasa hubungan kita terlalu _flat_ , hubungan itu ada pasang surutnya, lihatlah pasangan lain, Renji dan Tatsuki yang sering bertengkar hingga babak belur, oh atau Grimm dan Nel yang sering cekcok karena Grimm mata keranjang, kita belum pernah seperti mereka, bertengkar ... hilang ... lalu tumbuh perasaan rindu, saat bertemu, perasaan cintanya bertambah berkali lipat!" Ucapku semangat.

"Inoue dan Ishida tidak pernah bertengkar akhirnya mereka langgeng hingga bulan lalu bisa menikah." Jawab Ichigo tenang.

"Kau memang tidak peka tawake!" Semburku kesal.

.

.

.

Ia kembali fokus pada jalanan yang masih lengang, beberapa kali kulihat ia menggeleng, mungkin tidak tahu harus menanggapi permintaan anehku dengan apa. Kuingat kembali awal dia mendekatiku, lalu saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku, hingga detik ini. Diantara setiap waktu yang telah kami lewati bersama, tak ada sedetik pun yang sanggup menjadi saksi bahwa ia pernah meninggalkanku, atau setidaknya meluapkan amarahnya atas sikapku. Bosan telah lama melanda hati, di satu sisi aku bersyukur hubungan kami baik-baik saja, namun di sisi lain aku ingin sensasi yang berbeda.

"Sumimasen, Kuchiki-sama,Ichigo-sama, adakah yang bisa kami bantu?" Sapa hangat _receptionist_ cantik berambut ikal.

"Ah … apakah Yumichika ada?"

"ada, silahkan."

Jahitannya rapi, terlihat manis dengan sentuhan bordir dan manik, serasi jika di padukan dengan rok bermotif songket. Terlihat begitu cantik, sesuai untuk tubuh mungilku, serasi bila disandingkan dengan Ichigo yang nampak gagah dalam balutan tuxedo hitam. Ia masih menatapku dengan sama, rasa itu mungkin bertambah, tak lama lagi kami akan bersatu.

"Dua hari lagi gaun dan tuxedonya akan kami kirimkan ke masion…?"

"Ah, Yumichika tahu harus dikirim kemana"

"Ha'i."

Kami berjalan beriringan, _tak apalah belajar berjalan saat pernikahan nanti mulai dari sekarang_. Ichigo kembali sibuk dengan setir bundar itu, ia termasuk penggila kendaraan beroda empat ini, mulai mobil usang hingga keluaran terbaru ia sukai semua. Jika ia bercerita, itu pasti tak jauh dari hal seputar mobil, sangat bertolak belakang dengan topik yang aku sajikan, _fashion_. Mobil yang sedang kami naiki merupakan salah satu mobil kesayangannya, Koenigsegg Agera R bewarna hitam dengan interior berwarna jeruk, _hah mikan no baka, ini jeruk tetapi parfum selalu aromaku, lavender_.

.

.

.

"Ichigo, mampir ke toko bunga Rangiku dulu, kita harus ambil rangkaian bunganya hari ini juga, tak apa kan?" Tanyaku manja sembari menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

" _Everything for you_ _midget_ , tapi berhentilah bersikap manja, aku sedang menyetir"

"Hah ... aku hanya ingin sekali saja kita melewati _moment_ romantis Ichi, kita bahkan akan menikah."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai kita sudah menikah." Balas Ichigo dingin.

Kulayangkan kecupan mesra di pipinya.

"Rukia, bahaya!" Ucapnya terkejut, segera ia jauhkan tubuhnya dariku dan tanpa ia sadari, ia medorongku hingga kepalaku terbentur kaca dengan keras.

"Ouch ... tawake, kau selalu seperti ini, KAU JAHAT! Kita sudah bertunangan Ichi ... BERTUNANGAN, _french kiss_ itu wajar kan, atau kau jijik padaku?" Ucapku kesal.

"Rukia." Geramnya lirih. _"_ Bukan itu yang ku maksud, tapi bahaya Ru, aku sedang mengemudi" Tangannya mengusap rambutku perlahan, namun kutepis dengan kasar.

"Bukan sekali kau begini Ichi, tapi ini terus terulang selama kita bersama, kau selalu menghindar, atau jangan-jangan kau punya selingkuhan?" Tuduhku. "Ah … Senna?atau Riruka? Mereka kan para _fans girlmu_ "

"Riruka sudah memiliki tunangan, Senna juga sudah menikah dengan Ggio, aku hanya mencintaimu midget, apa bukti selama ini belum cukup!" Ia hentikan mobil seketika.

"Itu hanyalah pembelaanmu saja tawake, kau bahkan belum pernah berinisiatif menciumku atau sekedar memelukku selama kita pacaran, selalu aku, haruskah aku yang selalu tampil agresif? Ichi, kita bukan melakukan hal layaknya suami istri, itu semua masih dalam skala terwajar dalam sejarah pacaran!" Nafasku mulai tak beraturan, mungkin asmaku kambuh, tapi luapana amarah ini belum keluar semuanya. "Aku bosan harus selalu berpacaran dengan cara yang kaku, apakah nanti saat kita sudah berumah tangga, kau bisa menjamin aku mendapatkan kehangatan cinta, Ichi?" Suaraku kian lirih pada kata terakhir.

"Hei midget, apa dengan usahaku selama ini yang selalu ada untukmu itu belum cukup?" Balasnya lirih.

Kubanting pintu mobil dengan keras, aku berlari dengan marah. Air mata telah dengan derasnya membasahi pipi, kudengar derap kaki di belakangku yang memburu, yang tak berapa lama kemudian langkah itu tepat berada di depanku. Ia hanya berdiri, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, kedua matanya menatapku lekat, _amber_ bertemu _violet_. Namun kedua tangannya hanya mengenggamku, tak kulihat gelagat ia kan merengkuhku dalam pelukan.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku Kurosaki Ichigo bersumpah hanya dan akan selalu mencintaimu hingga shinigami mencabut nyawaku, aku akan melindungimu seperti namaku, tulus bukan untuk menikmati tubuh mungilmu yang sejujurnya sangat mempesona mengalahkan Rangiku atau Neliel sekalipun." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Kau cantik Rukia, dan itu murni, tapi aku bukan mencintai fisikmu yang akan memudar seiring berlalunya waktu." lanjutnya.

 _Plak_ , kedua tanganku dengan ringan menampar pipinya, namun ia hanya diam. Kuulangi gerakan yang seharusnya tidak ia terima, kudorong tubuhnya hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah, namun ia tetap bergeming.

"Kenapa diam Ichi! Kau pria kan, dimana harga dirimu, aku telah mempermalukanmu dengan menamparmu! Kenapa kau diam!" Bentakku tepat di depan wajah tampannya yang terlihat keruh.

Jujur aku lelah melihat kebisuannya atas sikapku, aku ingin dia juga marah, hanya sekedar menyadarkanku bahwa ia mencintaiku, tapi _amber_ nya hanya kian kelam, tidak sampai berubah. _Bukankah dengan ia marah, itu merupakan pertanda bahwa ia ingin gadis yang dicintainya tetap pada jalan yang seharusnya?_ Aku pun dengan sigap menghampiri mobilnya, hanya berputar-putar memikirkan apa yang harus kuperbuat agar aku merasa puas.

Demi dewa kematian, aku layaknya Hollow yang selalu dibasmi Shinigami pada cerita kartun yang sering ditonton Yuzu. Emosi mungkin telah menguasaiku, kuraih kerikil di bahu jalan, kulemparkan dengan keras pada kaca mobil, aku tersenyum namun belum puas, kuulangi hal yang sama beberapa kali hingga kuyakin bahwa mobil yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan di tiap gulir tawa kami itu hancur. Lalu kurasakan tangan yang kokoh meraihku, kuyakin bahwa ia akan memeluk untuk menghentikan kekonyolanku, dalam hatiku lega, dan tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum simpul.

 _Plak_ , itu jauh dari harapku, mataku yang katanya sebesar lemon terbelalak seketika.

"Apa maumu Kuchiki!" Hardiknya, ia marah, tak pernah kudengar ia memanggil margaku selama ini, bahkan saat awal kami bertemu pun ia telah memanggil nama kecilku.

Aku tersulut emosi, karena sungguh ini jauh diluar harapku.

"Oh, Kurosaki-sama ternyata bisa marah, ini yang aku maksud Ichi, kau marah, kita baikan, akhirnya semakin cinta!" Ucapku riang seraya masuk mobil rusak itu.

Sesungguhnya hati ini sakit, ternyata pertengkaran itu begitu menyakitkan. Tapi ini juga yang aku inginkan, hubungan yang dinamis.

Kulihat kemarahan di kedua matanya, pipinya memerah, otot di tangannya menyembul. Ia kemudikan mobil dengan kencang, tanpa menghiraukan jerit ketakutanku.

"Ini kan yang kau mau, aku marah, ini kemarahanku kalau memang diam tak membuatmu puas Kuchiki!" Ia tersenyum, sinis. "Sekarang kau puas Kuchiki?" Sambungnya.

"Kurosaki berhenti!" _J_ eritku ketakutan. "Ichi berhenti,kau ingin kita mati tawake! Demi Kami-sama BERHENTI KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Ku mulai menangis, tertahan.

"Kenapa sayang, kau ingin adegan drama kan, ini tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kedua klan akan segera bersatu, dengan aku marah kan, harusnya sekarang kau percaya padaku Rukia sayang, aku menuruti keinginan gilamu!"

"Kurosaki, berhenti atau aku lompat." Ancamku.

"Ck ... lompatlah Kuchiki, jangan hanya bicara omong kosong!" Bentaknya.

Entah hollow atau mungkin Menos Grande yang telah merasukiku, namun satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal bagiku hanyalah melompat dari mobil, _melompat ataupun tetap berada didalamnya akan sama saja, keduanya akan membunuhku_.

Kurasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku, hangatnya darah mengalir dari dahiku, perlahan menetes bercampur dengan tangis, aku coba bangkit namun terlalu sakit tuk melangkah. Masih sempat kulihat mobil itu terhenti, Ichigo keluar dari mobil kesayangannya yang telah hancur. Ia pun berlari kecil walau sedikit tertatih, asap membumbung keluar dari bagian depan mobil.

Bersamaan dengan aku melompat, mobil itu menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan. Aku rasa Ichigo terkejut dengan tindakanku yang ia pikir hanyalah sebuah ancaman, tergesa ia mendekatiku. Tangannya meraih badan mungilku, menggendongku, cukup memungkinkan ia melakukannya, melihat kondisiku yang tak mungkin lagi berjalan.

Kutatap ia, penyesalan meliputi hatiku. _Inikah yang_ _aku inginkah, haruskah darah menjadi saksi bahwa ia mencintaiku, haruskah mobil kesayangannya hancur tuk menjadi hadiah pernikahan kami yang menjanjikan kehangatan berumah tangga?_

"Ichi, gomen." Ucapku lirih, tulus aku nyatakan penyesalanku.

Ichigo mendudukkanku di dekat pohon yang tak jauh dari kami berada, untuk menatap mobil yang cukup jauh dari posisi ini. Diam, selalu diam, seolah ia tak bosan mengiringi perjalanan cinta kami.

"Itu kan yang kau inginkan midget, apa kau sudah puas? Kenapa diam Rukia, jawab, apakah aku harus membuktikan lebih?" Ucapnya ketus tanpa melirikku sama sekali.

"Gomen ne Ichi, aitakata, hiks … gomen … gomen … gomen Ichi" Tak bisakah kata maaf ini merubah segala hal?

"Hanya maaf Rukia? Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang rasanya tak adil jika harus diakhiri dengan kata maaf. Aku selama ini diam, karena aku yakin kau akan lebih dewasa, tapi hari ini," Ia menggeleng, kekesalan yang terpendam. "Kau keterlaluan Kuchiki Rukia!" Tambahnya.

"Aku menyesal Ichi, bukan ini yang aku harapkan, maafkan aku, aku akan ganti semua kerusakannya."

"Kau memikirkan mobil itu?" Ucapnya marah seraya menunjuk mobil yang kini tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

Ia seketika itu juga berjalan dengan marah lalu menghampiri mobil, menendangnya, melakukan hal yang sama denganku beberapa saat yang lalu, melemparkan kerikil beberapa kali ke arah mobil. Rasanya itu saja belum cukup, ia masih harus memukul mobil, sumpah serapah, caci maki mengiringi semua tindakannya, ia luapkan semua kekesalannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluarkan korek api dari sakunya, ia nyalakan beberapa kali namun angin tak ijinkan api itu hidup walau sesaat.

"ICHI JANGAN, GOMENASAI ICHIGO!" Jeritku, aku hanya mampu merangkak, kurasakan tulang kakiku patah, sakit.

Namun terlambat, aku tak sanggup berlari dengan keadaanku, dan sepertinya angin telah berhasil ia tundukkan. Setelah beberapa batang korek api terbuang percuma, akhirnya percikan itu muncul, perlahan ia letakkan dengan begitu anggunnya ke jok mobil. Ia hanya terpaku, mungkin pikirannya pun telah kacau, hanya ada satu kata yang kudengar, bahwa ia mencintaiku. Tubuhnya turut terbakar seiring meledaknya mobil. Jeritanku tak berguna lagi, dan tangisku bahkan tak sanggup membawanya kembali.

Tangis ini tak akan pernah terhapus dan pipi ini tak akan pernah kering. Bahkan jika mata ini harus menatap kegelapan, itu tak akan pernah cukup membayar semua yang berlalu.

.

.

.

"Sayang, jawab aku, jangan hanya diam," Ucapku lirih. "Aku mohon!" Jeritku.

Di luar ruang, masih terdapat beberapa kamar dengan ukuran yang sama. Beberapa sangat hening, namun tak jarang terdengar bunyi yang memekakkan dari arah lain. Malam telah berlalu, hawa dingin masih begitu terasa walau mentari telah berusaha menghangatkan seisi bumi. Ketukkan jarum jam masih bisa terdengar walau ia berbaur dengan celoteh banyak orang. Lorong-lorong dengan beberapa bangku panjang terlihat rapi, walau banyak yang tak terisi. _Gila, ada kursi tapi lebih memilih duduk di lantai, ini masih dingin, mau mati mungkin mereka_.

Rukia terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap taman, tepat mengarah pada jajaran bunga lily. Ia sangat mencintai bunga, bahkan Ichigo tak pernah absen memberinya bunga di setiap pertemuan mereka. Bunga-bunga itu dirawat dengan baik, saat layu, ia memperlakukan ritual pemakaman ala tumbuhan, setidaknya itu jawaban yang ia berikan jika ada yang bertanya.

.

.

.

" _Baa-san_ , kita hanya bisa berusaha, berdoa pada Kami-sama adalah salah satu cara terbaik."

"Inoue, kau sahabat Rukia dan kau seorang psikolog, _Baa-san_ yakin kau telah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Rukia, tapi _Baa-san,_ " Tak sanggup Hisana melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menangis, perih hatinya melihat keadaan anaknya yang tak juga menampakkan perkembangan yang signifikan, tak jauh dari sana Kuchiki Byakuya memasang wajah kaku seperti biasa, meskipun sorot matanya mengisahkan kesedihan mendalam melihat nasib putri kesayangannya.

Kejadian itu memang telah lama berlalu, tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Namun keguncangan yang Rukia rasakan atas kematian orang yang ia cintai, dan terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Lalu menyadari bahwa semua hal merupakan akibat dari kesalahannya, mungkin tak akan mudah hilang bahkan dalam hitungan tahun.

Inoue dan semua orang yang menyayangi Rukia telah berusaha maksimal, namun jiwa Rukia mungkin turut hilang bersamaan dengan perginya Ichigo. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu tidak buta, namun perasaan bersalah hingga kau tak sanggup untuk memaafkan dirimu sendiri, akan berakibat jauh lebih buruk dibanding cinta buta. Kisah mereka bukanlah hal yang tersaji dengan romantis layaknya karya Shaskeper yang sangat digemari Ichigo, namun bagi orang seperti Inoue, yang mengikuti setiap episodenya, kisah mereka akan menjadi kisah paling romantis yang pernah ia lihat. Bahkan kisahnya memberikan pelajaran berharga, bahwa cinta tak harus di representasikan sesuai keinginan kita. Biarlah cinta itu ada dengan kehendaknya sendiri, karena cinta akan selalu tahu, dimana ia harus bermuara.

Entah sampai kapan Rukia akan berada di tempat itu, tempat dengan warna kesukaan Ichigo, putih, karena katanya, Rukia bagai malaikat dengan sayap putih dalam kehidupannya yang kelam. Sungguh itu berbeda jauh dengan rambutnya yang secerah senja dengan aura hitam pekat. Tempat yang hanya berukuran 3x3 meter, jauh lebih sempit jika dibandingkan dengan kamar tidurnya. Karena dimanapun ia berada, dunianya tak lagi sama. Rukia hanya hidup dalam imajinasinya, yang akan selalu mencintai Ichigo. Sosok Kurosaki Ichigo akan selalu hidup dalam wujud boneka Chappy _limited edition_ usang hadiah yang ia terima 10 tahun silam.

 _ **\- Owari -**_

 _ **RnR please**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **To Haruna Aoi :** gomen nee, tidak dapat membalas secara benar, aku benar2 bingung cara balas review, akhirnya jadi kehapus hwa hiks...hiks... there was actually nothing stupid, cuma kurang komunikasi dan kurang bisa ngertiin aja :D

 **To Buah Plum :** ah ya, kei sadar kalau emang ini fic aneh, bukankah fandom ini untuk berkarya, arigatou untuk komentarnya n' sekali lagi gomen, tapi ya daripada kesel gak dibaca juga gapapa kok, biar nanti developernya langsung hapus fic kei aja kalau emang dirasa gak pantes, entah ya ini flame atau bukan, tapi kei juga gak niat abuse, biar orang kalau baca chat udah tau seharusnya gak buka ini fic :)

 **To Viselle:** huwa...kei seneng banget Kangae di revie sama author kondang...makasih udah bagi2 ilmu dan kasih kritik secara detil, jadi kei bisa paham. semoga aja ini sudah sesuai.


End file.
